Every Never After
by Jaylin Clearwater
Summary: Charlotte Hunter is the last royal shape shifter princess. Vampires are hunting her family down and killing them. She was sent to La Push, to stay safe. All in one day she gats chased by vampires, meets wolves who have no idea who she is, imprints and has a vision of someone. Will her and her imprint be together or will her past kill her? Seth/OC
1. Charlotte

**Chapter 1**

**(Charlotte's POV)**

My name is Charlotte Hunter. I am the last in my line of princesses of shape shifters. I am a pure bread alpha. Not a hint of anything else. I can shift into a fox, wolf, artic fox and cheetah. Now, I am on the run from vampires. You see, two years ago these attacks started. Vampires wanted to kill all of the royal shape shifter family. My mother sent me away after my father and siblings were killed. I was sent to a little town called La Push. Not many vampires passed through there, so I would be safe. My mother had already bought a room for me in a hotel for life. I could stay there forever. If I wanted.

I decided that I needed to map out this town. I left my hotel after grabbing a jacket.

After a few days I felt comfortable enough to walk into the woods. That would be the only place I could shift. I walked along the trees and bushes, until I smelt a fresh scent and got downwind so the intruders didn't smell me. I tasted the air. Vampire. They were looking for me. My mind was not clear but my legs were. I tuck off in a dead sprint in the other direction. I knew they were following. I ran for a while until I smelt something new. Wolves. Shape shifters. They would help. I ran, following the scent. In a clearing I saw them. There were 10 wolves standing there, ready to attack. On second thought they didn't know who I was. I jumped into a tree, just as the vampires that had been chasing me burst through the clearing. The wolves attacked, tearing them apart. I noticed 7 vampires and a human arrive, joining the wolves. These vampires had golden eyes, which meant they drank animal blood. They were allies with the royal shape shifter family. That meant they would know who I was and wouldn't kill me. I waited till the wolves and the vamps had finished destroying the vamps that were after me, before leaping down from the tree behind all of them. All of them spun around ready to attack. Shock and surprise showed on the vampires faces, before they all knelt to the ground, one knee up, one knee down. I looked at them amused, before looking at the human, who was standing alone, shifting uncomfortably. She obviously had no idea who I was, nor did the wolves. I was hurt a bit, my own type didn't know who I was yet vampires did. Not to put anything against the Cullen's, they were some of the best vampires I have ever known. I didn't like talking to people while they were kneeling, I made me feel snotty and a 'I'm better than you' thought. I spoke lowly and quietly.

"Rise, there is no need to address me in such a way, while I do not wear a crown. And also I'd like to talk without your heads down."

They laughed and stud. The leader, Carlisle asked me worried.

"Are you okay? Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

I sighed, and looked for the mind reader, Edward.

He had the human girl tucked into his side. I raised an eyebrow at him.

_My mate, she's human though. _He thought.

_Ah. I need to speek with all of you, including the wolves and their elders immediately._ I thought back.

He nodded and turned to the wolves, and started speaking quietly. Very softly, even my ears couldn't tell what he was saying.

The wolves disappeared after a moment.

_You know, I'm a little hurt that they don't know who I am._ I thought to Edward.

_Don't be, we never told them about the royal family. _He thought back.

_Hiding me I see. Want me all to your selves, hun vamp? _

_Nah, I thought their brains couldn't handle all the information, I thought their heads would explode, pup._

_Funny, soooooo... What's her name? Tell me about her, vamp._

_Who?_

_Don't play that card on me, vamp. Your mate. What's she like? Is she good enough for you?_

_Her name's Bella Swan. Soon to be Cullen. She's way too good for me._

_Hun, she ever thought about taking the role in a theatre for the **black** swan?_

He laughed and his mate looked at him confused.

He spoke quietly to her and after he was done she looked up, smiling at me.

I smiled back and gestured for her to come to me.

She looked at Edward, who smiled at her and she walked over.

"Hi Bella, I've heard so much about you in the short time I've been hear."

"Hi...wait what's your name? Oh my god should I know?"

I shuck my head and said.

"No, you wouldn't know me. I'm Charlotte. Last shape shifter princess."

"Do I call you princess, or your-" I cut her off.

"No thank you. You can call me Charlotte. I won't take much of your time. I wanted to talk about Edward."

"Oh, your his ex or, or..."

"Bella, no, I'm not, not. It's actually the opposite. If he does anything to hurt I will lite his a** of fire. If he annoys you, is being stupid I will give him a couple scars."

Bella laughed and said.

"No, no. It's fine."

"No really" I insisted," If he does I will make him beg at your feet. Anyway one more question. Do you have power?"

"Kind of. Edward can't read my mind, because he says I a shield I can only shield myself and one other. I can' do more."

"Yes you can I can teach you. We can work together. But you'll have to be patient with me, this is my first time teaching someone."

"Sure. If you could that would be awesome!" Bella said.

"But only if you let me take you shopping and I get to decide on what you wear." I said.

She thought for a moment then nodded.

I jumped up and down again then moved to her and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I ranted.

We walked back talking about silly teen stuff.

**1 hour later at the Cullen's house.**

The wolves and their elders just arrived. Really how long does it take them to go back and come here. It would take me about 30 minutes, but it takes them an hour and something minutes.

Edward laughed at my though of time, and the wolves looked at him questionably. I mentally thought of the last person I had killed that wasn't a pretty fight. I showed him the scene of the people trying to kill me and how I had dealt with them. He swallowed then started to say but I cut him off.

'Don't you even thing about it MRV (Mind reader vampire), or I will tell them about the time with RV (Russian vodka)!" I snapped at him.

He looked like he was going to say something but decided not to. He sat down, his eyes wide.

Bella looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

'I'll tell you later' I mouthed to her.

She nodded and sat down next to Edward.

I turned to the wolves and elders and motioned to take a seat, and the vampires sat down so I could start. As the wolves walked past, a tall, muscular blond looked at me and our eyes met. It felt like the world turned upside down. His light blue eyes, blond spiky hair... oh. Seriously if the guy needed a liver, he could have mine. If he needed a lung, I'd give him one of mine. If he wanted my heart, well he already had it. He became everything to me. He was my drug. My sun and earth. And I noticed, he was looking at me the same way. Shit. I had just imprinted. But I didn't want to pull him into my world. I shuck my head only to see he was still starring at me with him mouth open a bit. The other wolves looked at him and some smiled, laughing or started talking. I cleared my throat and pulled my eyes off him. I walked to the front of the room and started, but before, I sent a thought to Edward, waiting for his response.

_Who is he?_

_Seth Clearwater. _

I started.

"Okay after I'm done you guys still have to call me by my first name, which is Charlotte. You can ask questions anytime if you need to." I bit my lip and started my story.

"I am Charlotte Hunter. I come from the line of royal shape shifter family who lives in Alaska. I am the last royal shape shifter princess."

A wolf cut me off.

"Why are you the last?"

"Are you a wolf?" Another asked.

I sighed getting annoyed.

"I will get to that in a minute. Vampires have always been enemies with shape shifters as my self. We never did have a problem though. Until two years ago, our home was attacked by vampires that drink human blood.-"

Another wolf cut me off and asked.

"So why are you friends with the vamps here, then?"

"Because in 1847 vampires that feed off animals and us shape shifters made a truce. We would not kill them if they did not kill us in return. Anyways getting back to the story. Vampires attacked and my oldest brother Striker was killed. After that attacks became frequent. I lost my older sister Faith, and my twin brother Archer. A week ago the attack seemed worst. They had been creating more vampires. That night my father Mason, and my older brother, Stone were killed. In my room there was a blood wright message. It told my mother and I were next. My mother sent me here knowing that the Cullen's would help me and said you needed help too, which I will help, just name it. I have may connections, I will be able to help. My other older brother Neo, is still alive, though and will be coming here sometime. I'm not sure when though."

"Wow." A wolf said.

The rest just looked at me, until Bella broke the silence.

"What are your powers?"

The wolves looked at me.

"You have powers?" One asked.

I smiled and started to explain.

"Everyone in the royal shape shifter family has powers, mine being better than some. My mother, Tempest could control the weather. My father could see peoples intentions. My older brother Striker, could change forms to any one else. My older sister, Faith could teach you something you had no idea about in ten seconds, and after you were a genius on that topic. My twin brother could see peoples past. Stone, my older brother was gifted with the element of water. My older brother Neo can turn invisible. And me the youngest, I'm a regenerator, I heal fast and if I die, I come back to life in a few minutes. My other power, which I was given from my mothers sister before she died is I can control the mind.." I finished and looked at them. The Cullen's were looking at the wolves and Elders. Edward asked me silently.

_When will your brother get here, Charlotte? _

_Charlotte?_

_Charlotte!_

Edward leapt up and grabbed me. Shacking me, but I wouldn't respond.

I was having a vision of my brother.

_Neo walked through the woods, with bloody cloths and cuts still bleeding. He arrived at the Cullen's house then. It was a bit darker. The wolves were there and they wore the same clothing. So it must be today._

I was suddenly ripped from my vision by getting thrown to the floor.

Edward was above me, panicking.

"Charlotte! Charlotte!" He yelled at me. I opened my eyes and he relaxed. The wolves and the Cullen's were looking at me worriedly.

I got up as Edward asked.

"What happened Char?"

"I had a vision of my brother, he'll be hear today, but he's in bad shape."


	2. Neo?

**Chapter 2**

_Every girls dream is to have a guy call her at 3 am just to say, "Hey baby, I just wanted to tell you I love you."_

_**me:**_

_**Wake me up at 3 am...**_

_**I'll kill you** ㈍9_

**(Charlotte's POV) **

**Later that day...**

I was sitting on the couch, bouncing slightly, impatient for my brother to get here. I heard footsteps and leapt to my feet, rushing to the door. My older brother stud there, looking dead on his feet. He looked like he had just, just gotten away from them. He had a deep cut, still dripping blood on his neck, another one right above his forehead, and his left arm looked bad. A deep cut ran from his shoulder to his wrist. It looked like it had gone through his muscle and part of his bone. His dark blue t-shirt was soaked with blood and sweat, with a couple rips, were they'd hit or cut him. His black cargo pants had a large tear in them at his upper thigh, were there was blood dripping out. His normally blond hair was messy with mud, dirt and sweat. It looked like he was going to pass out.

"Charlotte. Oh thank god you're okay." He gasped in a ruff, raspy voice, pulling me into a hug.

"Neo! What happened to you?!" I asked worried.

"I killed them, Feather. Half of them are gone." He said, calling me Feather, my nick-name.

"Neo, you could of died. You shouldn't have done that." I scolded him.

"Ya, but I'm happy I did do it."

I led him over to the couch, letting him go to sleep.

_Is he okay?_ Edward asked me.

_Dead on his feet, but he'll be okay after he sleeps. _I responded.

_Are you sure?_

_Yes, though I don't feel that good._

_Why, what's wrong?_

_I have an ache in my chest from not touching my imprint._

_Do you want me to get you two alone?_

_Could you? _I asked, hopeful.

_Yes. _He said, amused.

_Thank you._

**(Seth's POV)**

Jake was talking about something I knew I should be listening to but my mind was on her. Charlotte. She was all I could think about. She had light blond hair that reached her lower rib cage. It had a slight wave to it and was styled that it was covering part of her face. I wanted so bad to brush it back, look in her eyes and kiss her. Her eyes held me though. I could look into her eyes all day and never get bored. Her eyes were a light blue, like a ocean, cloud and a blue flower. Her eyes got a lighter blue when she was happy and got darker when she was annoyed or angry. She had a slim yet muscular build with curves in all the right places. She wore a green dress with sleeves and came to about mid thigh. Even in that dress all I could think about was tearing it off her and claiming her mine. Her long legs seemed to run a mile and the dress made them look even longer. She wore shoes, unlike the rest of us who had ran here. I wanted to see her shift so bad, but then my wolf might get the better of me and try and claim her. Mark her as mine.

Suddenly Jake slapped me across the face. I jumped and looked at him.

"What the hell? You slapped me!" I barked at him.

He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Seth, I've been saying your name for over 5 minutes. You're just starring off into space."

"Oh, sorry. I can't stop thinking about her."

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes, but I want to be alone with her and there's a lot of people her. I can't just walk up to her and say 'hi, I'm Seth, I imprinted on you and now will you be mine?'"

"You could try but she'd probably take that the wrong way."

"So what am I suppose to do?"

"I could get you two alone."

"Really?" I beamed at him.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

* * *

**(Charlotte's POV)**

I sat on the porch steps, looking out at the forest, lost in thought.

I door swung open and I jumped slightly.

A warm body sat down next to me. I looked up to see, Seth Clearwater. My imprint.

"Hey."

"Hi." I replied.

We sat in silence for a minute before he asked.

"How old are you?"

I laughed. Was he worried I was 20 or something.

"Are we playing 20 questions?"

"Ya, I guess. So how old are you?"

"I'm 16. You?"

"17. What can you shift into?"

"A fox, wolf, artic fox and cheetah. What color is your wolf?"

"Sandy blond. What's your favorite song?"

"I don't really have one. Maps by Maroon 5 is good, human, stand in the rain, and so cold by ben cocks is good. What's your favorite food?"

"Pizza. Best store?"

"Oh god, I don't even know where to start. Aeropostal, American eagle, Joe fresh, Sport check, Under armour, Forever 21. What's your family like?"

"My mom's nice, my older sister Leah's kind of b**chy and my dad died a few years. What about you?"

"I'm so sorry. Umm… my family. My oldest brother Striker was very protective. My older sister Faith was really nice, my twin brother Archer was a clown. My father Mason was strict but giving and my older brother, Stone was cocky. My mom was the support of the family, she was nice and cheerful, always optimistic. And my older brother Neo is hilarious. Where do you go to school?"

"La Push on the reservation. You?"

"Never went. Homeschooled."

"So you could go to school here?"

"I could. I might go to forks though."

"What? No, please don't."

"I'm still deciding, Seth."

"I'll change your mind."

"You do that."

"I will."

**End of chapter 2. Check out my poll on my profile. Please review and/or like.**

**Thanks,**

**Jaylin**


End file.
